


Just despicable

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating mention, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Miscommunication, i use 'slut' once lmao, uhhh, use of derogatory language, with their coworkers not each other, work setting, yacchan is absolutely adorable when angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: Tsukishima is beginning to wonder if maybe he and Yamaguchi should have made their relationship clear to their coworkers when he changed departments and ended up in the same office as his husband. Then again, people are stupid, so maybe it isn't his fault, but theirs for thinking that he and Yamaguchi are cheating on each other...with each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on thishttp://basicallyiwriteshit.tumblr.com/post/155044284625/lawlu-minssery-ask-bot-whats-the-most

“Tsukishima-san, you’re despicable.” 

“Huh?” Tsukishima frowns, and turns to meet his usually quiet coworker. She’s looking up at him with a heavy glare, all four-foot-eleven of her stiff as a board. She looks absolutely terrified as she continues. 

“I- If you want to ch- cheat on your spouse, that may be fine by you, but it’s m- making everyone uncomfortable. I- I personally thi- think it’s wrong!..” 

Kei’s frown deepens. Cheat on his spouse? “What are you talking about? I’m not cheating.”

“Y- Yes you a- are!” Yachi huffs, “You’re married, and you’re seeing Yamaguchi-kun! Who, by the way, is married as well! You should both be ashamed of yourself! If you don’t love your spouses, why don’t you just get married instead?!” 

Kei blinks. One blink. Two blinks. Holy fuck. What? “Yachi-san…” 

“What?” Yachi looks genuinely upset, and Kei doesn’t want her – and his other co workers, from what Yachi’s said – to dislike him. 

“I…You do realize I’m married to _Yamaguchi_ , right?” 

“Huh?” Yachi’s brows furrow, face scrunching up. “Yamaguchi-kun is married, though!” 

“Yes. To me.” 

“B- But his family name–” 

“We live in Japan, same-sex marriage isn’t legal. He wanted to keep his name when my family adopted him.” 

“B- But– H- He’s– He’s–” 

“Here,” Tsukishima grabs his cellphone out of his pocket, shaking his head, and opens up his gallery. “This is a photo of our very gay wedding. See, Yachi-san? There’s no reason to worry.” 

Yachi looks at the photo Kei is showing her, and, after a few seconds, her face turns cherry red. 

“O- Oh my g- oh, I’m so s- sorry– Tsukishima-kun–” 

Kei just shakes his head, a chuckle slipping from his mouth– he can’t believe the absurdity of the situation. “It’s fine. If everyone thought that…I– I do suppose, we haven’t been very discreet…” 

“A- Ah, but still, I s- said all those mean things!..” 

“Oh, Yachi-san, you’re not so vicious…” 

“O- Oh…” 

“No offense.” 

“Oh, none taken.” 

“Then, uh…I’ll be going now.” 

“Oh. O- Ok!” 

 

 

“Hinata and Kageyama came up to me during my smoke break today.” 

“Really?” Kei doesn’t mention to Tadashi how he should quit smoking, knows he only does it when his workload it large. “What about?” 

“It’s–” Tadashi tries to hide a snicker behind his hand, “It’s a bit silly. They, uh…They thought that, um…That we were cheating on our ‘significant others’ with- with each other.” 

Kei snickers. “Y’know, Yachi-san just confronted me about the same thing.” 

“Really?” 

“I would have liked to play around with them, but I was so shocked, I couldn’t tell a lie…” 

“Tsukki!” Tadashi sits straight in their bed, and whacks Tsukishima on the arm. “That’s terrible! But…I did think they looked pretty funny…It may have been pretty fun to play with them.” 

Kei smiles. “I love you, you know that? You get me.” 

Tadashi chuckles, and leans back into Kei’s chest. “I love you too. I’m glad we’re cheating sluts together.” 

“Me too.” 


End file.
